Lovers
by BellaCullen666
Summary: What could have happened after the movie ended. Lemony goodness a head!


**Warning: Rated M for a reason. **

"Eliza….Where the devil are my slippers?"

"Right here Professor Higgins" She said walking over to him, carrying the slippers with her. Henry watched her from Under his hat, His heart beating more rapidly as she got closer.

"Eliza I…That is to say I have something I need to tell you" He told her as she lay his slippers before him. He took of his hat and looked straight into her eyes, finding curiosity and a little fear within them.

"I love you Eliza" He confessed to her softly. Her eyes shone with love and happiness.

"I love you to" Their lips met then in a passionate kiss. Her hands ran through his silky hair and his around her waist bringing her closer to him. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate if possible. Henry pulled Eliza into his lap, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. His hands left her waist and traveled down to the bottom of her dress, lifting it first to her knees and then her waist, exposing her naked legs to his hungry gaze.

Eliza toke both of their hats off and threw them to the floor. She then started to undress him and he her. Just as she got him topless and he had unbuttoned her dress, Cornel Pickering knocked on the door to see if Henry was inside. They quickly re-dressed and made themselves presentable before calling Pickering to enter.

"I see you found Eliza, Higgins" The cornel said happily. He walked over to Eliza and gave her a friendly hug.

"She was at my mothers actually. Anyway look at the time, we'll be late for supper" Henry led them to the dinning room and made sure Eliza had to sit next to him.

The conversation was light and happy as all ways, Henry and Eliza kept looking at each other when they thought no one was looking, both suffering from pent up sexual frustration.

About half way through supper Eliza decided to take matters into her own hands. Literally.

She looked around to see if anyone was in clear view of what she was about to do. Finding the coast was clear she placed her hand on Henrys knee and slowly rows it up to the growing bulge in his pants.

Eliza began to stoke the bulge, hearing Henry's barely contained panting. Deciding to take him out of some of his misery, she unbuttoned his trousers and slipped her hand inside, wrapping it around his pulsing cock.

Slowly she began to raise her hand up and down, paying extra attention to the head. She began to go faster and faster without making it obvious what she was doing.

Henry could do nothing but pant and mask the pure ecstasy on his face, lest anyone catch into what they were doing. Suddenly he came all over her hand, the power and suddenness surprising even him.

When they all had finished their meals, they retired to the study – they spent most of their time there. An hour later Pickering decided to go to bed, Eliza and Henry went to her room.

Once they were inside the room and the door was locked, Henry pushed her back against a wall and claimed her lips for his in a passionate kiss. His hands feeling the tops of her bosom through the thin material of her dress. Soon their clothes met the floor and Henry carried Eliza to the bed, laying her on it before joining her and laying on top of her. Their bodies pressed together.

He kissed her as he parted her legs and slipped in between them. The tip of his cock brushed against her hot wet core. His eyes gazed into hers questionably and were answered by the nod of her head.

Gently he moved into her, keeping his eyes locked with hers. Reaching her barrier, Henry kissed her and thrust forward, feeling the flow of her virginal blood, soaking everything it covered.

Knowing it was the best thing to do, Henry stayed still and waited for her body to become accustom to him.

He was brought out of his concentration by Eliza swirling her pelvis, growing tired of waiting for him to start moving. Taking the hint he slowly started to pull back and push forward within her, not wanting to cause her pain.

However Eliza had other ideas and wrapped her legs around his waist, digging the heals of her feet into his butt to bring him deeper within her.

Henry started to thrust faster and harder, hearing Eliza moan louder and louder to the point where he had to cover her mouth so no one would hear them. Suddenly she started to contract tightly around him, getting closer to that perfect ecstasy.

Feeling himself coming to completion, Henry began to move even faster, wanting Eliza to cume first. Faintly they could hear the bed squeaking and bumping into the wall but both ignored it – to wrapped up in each other to think about the consequences.

Suddenly they came together, moaning and grunting as they came down from their high.

Realising he could be crushing her with his weight, Henry rolled to the side of her and pulled her into his strong arms, letting sleep succumb them.

(Next Morning)

Henry was the first of the couple to wake up. Quietly he left for his room, returning minutes later with a clean set of clothes and a diamond ring.

When Eliza awoke they smiled and kissed each other, then set about getting dressed for the day. Just before they headed to breakfast Henry gently sat Eliza at the end of the bed and kneeled before her.

"Eliza. I used to believe that loving and marrying someone was a death sentence and couldn't understand why others did it. That was until I met you and fell in love with you. I tried to deny it at first but then you looked beautiful - better then beautiful – at the ball. Hearing you say you planned to marry Freddie nearly killed me, but then you returned and I knew I couldn't let you go again. In short Eliza will you marry me?"

"YES!" she cried happily, Henry embraced her, placing the diamond ring on her finger and they finally headed to breakfast to tell Cornel Pickering the good news.

They walked into the breakfast room hand in hand, sporting happy, loving smiles.

"Good morning Cornel Pickering" Eliza said sweetly – He was like a brother to her – sitting down across from him with Henry at her side.

"And to you Eliza" He relied with a friendly smile.

"Me and Eliza have some wonderful news Pickering" The man in question looking at Henry with curiosity.

"Go on then Higgins, tell me"

"We are getting married" He said while pulling Eliza closer to him.

"Congratulations. Oh and before I forget, did either of you hear the banging last night?"

They blushed and shared a secret smile.


End file.
